mockyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Benzema
Paul Benzema: Born on August 16th 1962, Paul grew up in Zimmerman, Minnesota. A small town full of small dreams. But not Paul. He dreamed of one day taking to the silver screen and acting like his idol Clint Eastwood. However bright and creative young Paul was however, he didn't have the chops. At age 16 Paul was tested by MENSA after the principle thought he was cheating on several tests. He was proven a bonafide genius. After school Paul fell in with Nick Costello, barman from california who was looking for someone to wipe down the tables and collect empty glasses. This was as close to Tinsle Town as Paul had ever been so of course he took the job and moved to Sacrimento perminantly. After a few months cleaning up puke and blood Paul took a chance on his dream and submitted his resume to verious studios around the city. Every return was a rejection. After wowing drunks one night at the bar Paul was spotted by a junior VP for Bitstrip Studios. A few meetings later and Paul was signed as a writer. There he partnered with Basillio Raul and Nikkii Sanchez. The three formed a tight bond and as they worked they realised they where a studios wet dream - a team of really good writers. Months went by and the trio created such hits as "New Guy", "Random Facts of Life" and mini-series "Going Home". As time went on Paul and Nikkie grew close. Eventually they where married and Paul adopted Nikkii's son Jimmy. Things looked good for Paul. A wife and kid, working with his best friends at a job he both loved and was good at but it all came tumbling down when in early 2004 he caught his best friend and his wife together. Add to the fact that his adopted son Jimmy was a terror, Paul was more than happy to get a devorce and let Basillio and Nikkii have eachother. After leaving the writing team Paul tried to go solo but to no luck. Whatever flair he had for movie making seemed to be gone. In 2011 Paul decided to go into acting to try and work through the mess he now called his life. There he met Heath Williams and Matt Rydell. The trio became close, almost like how Paul was with Nikkii and Basilio. One week went by and the three new friends where kicked out of Vicky Lee's stage school. Paul, now feeling rejected by both sides of the movie game, decided to go back to Bitstrip studios and beg for any kind of job he could get, bringing Heath and Matt along too. By then Basilio (Pauls friend) was the new studio head. Still feeling guilty over what happened Basillio gives Paul and co a job running a small production team. So small in fact, they are pretty much it. Mock-You (Series One) At the start of series one, Paul along with his newly hired P.A. Meg Stone are going over footage of an interview with local hollywood hotshot John Bennett when Paul's summoned to Basillio's office. There he and Heath discover their next assignment. To document the return of hasbin stunt man, Danger Dave. Grugingly, Paul accepts the task and rallies his team to prepare for their inevitable meeting with Dave, studying old footage of his previous work and commenting on his horrible accident in 1984. While talking to Dave's agent via phone, Paul is visited by his ex Nikkii 'and her son '''Jimmy '''with demands that Paul show up at Jimmy's school for "Take your daddy to work day". Jimmy's real father (An unnamed bounty hunter) cannot make the class so Paul is the next best thing. While attending Jimmy's class day, Paul discovers the kids would have prefered the bounty hunter over the ''"old loser". After meeting Danger Dave several times, Paul comes to the realisation that he can't stand the'' "lousy drunk"'', however remains professional around him for as long as possible. This isn't helped by such events as Dave freezing up on his first sit down interview or even falling asleep. Getting banned from the studio didn't help either. Paul also gets sent to the '''Action News 1 studio to be interviewed by Aussie news star Mel Bourne. After firing his first question Mel is met by the straight laced Benzema's one outright answer. Then Paul leaves everyone looking dumb struck. Paul leads Meg '''and '''Tommy '''to '''Fitzroy's retirement home on the outskirts of town to interview long retired director William Larkin about his time working with Danger Dave. After Tommy is sent outside for his own good, Paul gets down to business and after a swift rebuttle to Larkin's statement, he like Tommy before him, is met with a cane to the head, receiving a black eye in the process.